Playing With Aniki!
by Kisa Masaki-san
Summary: [Par: ItachiSasuke Uchihacest] Little did little Sasuke know that when he come home from school would he expect to see his aniki kissing some girl. He also didn't expect to end up being with his brother in a brotherly relationship
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes**

Well I wanted to make a One-Shot Itachi/Sasuke when they were younger and stuff. I'm so interested in this paring a whole lot. Its really a nice paring. Anyway, this is when Sasuke is like 7 or so and Itachi's 13. It's Uchihacest so don't read if you don't like it or whatever. Okay thanks and enjoy!

**BETA: Shalanar**

**Warning: Uchihacest yaoi. Brotherly love, guy on guy paring. Also Lemon which is sex.**

**End Author Notes**

* * *

****

**Playing With Aniki!**

* * *

****

**Sasuke's Pov**

"Aniki! Mother, Father! I'm home!" I shouted. I slid the door opened to my house, closing it shut behind me. I slipped my shoes off of my feet and threw my bag to the side, running into the kitchen. "Mother?" No one. I glanced around the kitchen before I walked out of it and upstairs. _'Aniki should be home. He left earlier for a mission this morning.'_ I knocked on my brother's door before I slid it opened. "Aniki?" I glanced around the room. I didn't see my brother anywhere! I frowned and walked to Itachi's bed, sitting on it. _'Where's Aniki?'_

"Do you want me to come inside with you?"

"... No..."

My eyes glanced over to the window that was in the room. I could have sworn I heard my brother's voice and someone elses it seemed. I crawled more on to Itachi's bed, glancing out his window. There Itachi was, standing with some girl beside him. _'Aniki?'_ I let my head tilt to the side as I watched my brother with this girl. They had said some other things to each other then all of a sudden the girl leaned forward, kissing Itachi on the lips. My eyes widen and I felt speechless at the sight. _'A-aniki...?'_ It was kind of weird to see your brother kissing some girl you didn't know. It was even weirder to see that said brother looked annoyed by the kiss.

The girl that had been kissing Itachi had pulled away and frowned. "So mean Itachi. Hmph!" She then marched off.

Itachi had turned and gripped the door knob of the house door. Before he walked in, he glanced over to the direction of his bedroom window. I quickly pulled away, not wanting to have Itachi know that I saw the kiss with that girl. My brother probably spotted me anyway because I had hesitated before I pulled away. _'Whoa. My heart won't stop beating so fast now. I must be nervous or something.'_ But I had no reason to be nervous. So I shook my head a couple times and waited for my brother to come up into his room.

"Sasuke, what are you doing in my room?"

"Aniki!"

I quickly crawled off the bed, glomping my brother. Itachi didn't really expect that and he had stumbled back a couple inches, catching his little brother. He sighed and placed a hand on my hair, ruffling the raven locks. "Well I miss you too Sasuke. You still didn't answer my question though. What are you doing in my room? I told you not to come inside when I'm not home."

"But Aniki..." I glanced up at Itachi, a cute, puppy pout on my faces. "I thought you were home. You said you would be by the time I got back from school."

"... Sasuke..."

"Yes?" I asked. I tilted my head to the side, looking up at my brother with a hopeful look on my face. I could tell Itachi was thinking about something right now because his eyes had a distant look in them and it was like he was seeing through me and not looking at me. I pursed my lips together and whispered, breaking my brother's thoughts. "Aniki, would you play with me?"

"Play Sasuke?" Itachi questioned. He had furrowed his eyebrows, picking me up and carrying me to his bed. Itachi sat down on his bed, trying to pry me off him but couldn't. I had wrapped my arms and legs tightly around his body, not going to let go. "Hai, play with me aniki. You're always gone on these mission and I never get to spend any time with you at all. I miss all the times we did things together. Like taking baths and stuff like that. Why don't you do that with me anymore?"

**Normal Pov**

_'Because... because I have feelings for you now. I have feelings towards you that I shouldn't Sasuke.'_ Itachi let a small sigh come out of his lips. He tighten his grip around his brother's body, glancing down to the floor. "Sasuke..." Itachi wished he could make his brother understand that he wouldn't or rather, shouldn't be hanging out with him. It shouldn't even have this alone time with Sasuke. "Mother and father are going to be late today..."

"Aniki, you're avoiding my question."

"That means we're all alone..."

"Aniki..."

"I won't have to hold back for a couple hours..."

Sasuke glanced up at his brother. He raised an eyebrow as he stared up at his brother. _'Yeah we're alone for a couple hours. What's so special about that?'_ For a seven year old, Sasuke sure was naive. He didn't know what Itachi had meant when he said he didn't have to hold himself back for a couple hours. Or why he was even mention that their parents weren't going to be home. The innocent boy soon nuzzled into Itachi's neck, asking. "So does this mean you'll play with me aniki?"

Itachi knew this was wrong but it felt so right to him. He ached for so long to actually have his brother just once but always had to hold that urge back since he didn't want to hurt his brother nor did he want his parents finding out about his obsession for his own flesh and blood. Soon the older Uchiha nodded and spoked words of approval. "Hai, I'll play with you Sasuke, but you have to let go of me so we can play."

**Sasuke's Pov**

I quickly placed a smile on my face, kissing my aniki on the neck. I was so happy he was going to play with me. We haven't played with each other in so long and I missed all the things we did together. So like a good little brother, I got off my Itachi. I let my hands slid away from his neck and I slid to the side of him, sitting on the bed. I gave an innocent look as I stared at Itachi. "Okay now lets play."

"Yes... play..." Itachi moved closer to me. I didn't think anything of it because this was suppose to be a game or what not. Soon Itachi reached out, placing a hand on my cheek. My faces slightly burned and I bit my bottom lip. "A-aniki..."

"Sasuke, if we play with each other, you have to promise you won't tell mother and father about it. You can keep secrets right?"

"Hai Aniki."

That hand that was on my cheek began to stroke it softly, causing me to blush even more. I glanced off to the side, breathing slowly becoming shallow. Itachi leaned forward towards me, placing his other free hand underneath my chin, turning it and making me face him. "Don't look away from me Sasuke. I want... to see your face. Your beautiful face."

That blush that was on my face deepened and I was officially blushing like crazy. I couldn't believe my aniki was saying all these things to me, and how they made my heart race. It was so weird. Simple words like 'beautiful' were making me blush and get a racing heartbeat. Itachi leaned down to me, brushing his lips against mine. My breath hitched and I was about to ask him what he was doing but soon warmth lips were pressed against mine. My eyes widen at the contact. _'Aniki's kissing me...'_

I was naive so I didn't really make a big deal out of the kiss my brother was giving me. After all, Itachi had told me this was a game. _'So maybe I should kiss back. I do want to play with Aniki.'_ So shyly, I began to kiss my brother back. I closed my eyes and pressed to the warmth of my brother's lips, moving a bit closer to him. I could hear Itachi sigh out of relief as our lips parted for an inch then they were back on to each other. He snaked an arm around my little waist, pulling me closer to his body. Soon enough, I was in his lap.

The kiss with my brother and me deepen and I felt something wet rub against my bottom lip. I didn't know what that was so I freaked a bit and pulled away from Itachi's lips with a small gasp. "Aniki, what is that?"

"Sasuke, you aren't suppose to pull away. It's all part of the game..." Itachi leaned down to my neck, trailing kisses on to my skin. I let out a small moan and clutched to his shirt, head slowly beginning to tilt to the side. "Aniki... hai, listen to you..." I closed my eyes, parting my lips from each other as another moan was beginning to come out. Soon the lips that were at my neck were gone and were on my mouth again. A gasped came out my mouth as my brother shoved his tongue into my mouth.

I felt the wet muscle rub against mine and I clutched my eyes tightly together. God this was incredible. Itachi's tongue brought shivers to my spine. Following my brother's lead, I brush my tongue against his, wanting more of those shivers to come down my back. My grip on Itachi's shirt became harder and I moaned into the kiss.

Minutes that felt like hours and years passed and soon enough I was forced to pull away from my brother's lips for air that I so needed right now. I felt a little light headed and dizzy as I stared up into similar eyes like mine. _'Aniki... but what about...'_ My mind had begun to think about the sight of what I saw earlier today. I whispered out. "Aniki kissed some girl earlier... I... I didn't like that..."

Itachi's eyes had slightly widened but soon eased back to their original state, a small smile on his face. He leaned to my ear, whispering, "Your aniki also didn't like that kiss. I would have rather been kissing my little brother..."

"Good because I... I want to kiss Aniki too. I want you to kiss me and... and do more because I need you."

A small chuckled came out of Itachi's mouth and he nibbled on my earlobe. Those shivers ran themselves down my spine and I shivered. Itachi had pushed me out of his lap, straddling me now. "How about I make it up to you? I'll do something I've never done with anyone else to you."

I nodded my head with a smile. "Hai! You better! You owe me Aniki!"

_'You're so innocent Sasuke. I can't believe I actually was able to hold myself back for this long.'_ Itachi licked his lips lightly. He let his hands trail up my shirt, finger tips ghosting over my skin. I bit my lip, eyes slowly closing. "A-aniki..." I arched my back, getting Itachi's hand to touch more on my chest. He smirked and pulled away, a whimper coming out of my mouth. I begged with my eyes as I stared at Itachi to don't stop with his touching. I liked it so much and didn't want him to stop doing what he was doing.

_'Someone's impatient,'_ Itachi thought with amusement. He rubbed his hands on my chest again, feeling sorry for me. "Sasuke..." My brother grasped my shirt in his hand, lifting it up and leaning down, licking my skin. His tongue went all the way up to one of my nipples, taking it into his moist mouth and sucking on it. "Ah!" The new enjoyment caused my lower half to harden even more then it was at first. It was in a matter of seconds that the nipple in Itachi's mouth became hard. "Aniki!"

My hands came down and rested in Itachi's hair. I trailed my fingers into the silk hair of my brother as he went over, doing the same thing he did to my other nipple. My breathing became less and less and I had a full hard on. Itachi pulled away from my nipples, pulling my shirt off. The cold air hitting my skin made me slightly gasp.

**Normal Pov**

"Aniki, please... I need to have more. I... I don't know why but I feel like I'm on fire. Please do something..." Sasuke begged to his brother. He glazed into Itachi's eyes, with glazed over ones. Sasuke had leaned up, pressing his lips to Itachi's, eagerly. Itachi had slightly become shock that Sasuke seem to have wanted him so much. He was desperately pressing his lips to his and his body felt like it was glued to Itachi's._ 'Maybe I shouldn't wait anymore. Yeah I'll take Sasuke right now.'_

So Itachi pulled away from Sasuke's lips. He pulled at Sasuke's pants, taking it off, along with Sasuke's boxers. Sasuke had gasped again once the air hit his hot erection. Itachi stripped himself of his clothes and he whispered to his brother, "I'll fix your problem now Sasuke..."

Itachi let his fingers gasp Sasuke's erections, giving it soft, deep strokes. Sasuke moaned in ecstasy and he tilted his head back. His hips twitched and he wanted to thrust so badly into the large hands of his brother. It felt so tempting to do it. Itachi pumped his brother's erection harder and he watched as some juices of his brother leaked out of his member. He leaned down, licking up the leaking substance. "Ah! Aniki!"

Sasuke's eyes widen when he felt the wet tongue on his erection, licking at the tip. He tossed his head back again, clutching tight to Itachi's hair until a groan of disapproval came out of his aniki's mouth. He loosened his grip, not wanting to hurt him. _'God it feels so good...'_

Itachi sucked harder at the tip of his brother's erection, taking in all of the liquid that came out of him. He soon pulled away, pressing his lips roughly to Sasuke's. A moan came out of Sasuke's mouth and he quickly responded to the kiss by kissing back.

**Sasuke's Pov**

Itachi brought his tongue into my mouth, brushing it against mine. The kiss was so rough that I lost breath just like that. Instead of pulling away, I tried to hold on as long as possible. I didn't want to part away from the lips of the brother I ached for. I needed my Itachi. Soon a burning feeling was in my chest and I pulled away, a loud gasp coming out of my mouth. I sucked up all the air I could get, chest heaving up by the second.

Itachi reached over to his drawer for something. I couldn't tell what it was because I was too busy trying to breath. It was like a long tube or something. The shape it was. I sucked up some more air before I looked to Itachi, waiting for more. "Sasuke..." Itachi whispered, "This might hurt a bit..."

My eyes furrowed and I didn't know what Itachi was talking about. Pretty soon I did. He had slid a finger inside of my entrance, thrusting it in and out of my tight area. My eyes widen and I groan in discomfort, bitting my bottom lip. "Ow..." It felt awkward to have Itachi's finger inside of me and some cold gooey stuff too. It was so cold and just felt so weird. I let out some more groans of discomfort, not liking this at all. It hurt so badly. "Ah.. aniki, it hurts. Stop it. Please..."

Itachi nibbled lightly onto my ear. It seem like he didn't even listen to me one bit because the thrusting of his finger didn't stop. It actually increased and before I knew it, he had slid it another finger. I was now clutching the sheets and my eyes were closed tightly, tears leaking out from the side. "Anikii! No, it hurts! It hu- Ah!"

My eyes went wide and I felt my mouth open wide, a loud scream coming out. A shot of pleasure ran up my spine and my back was arched up into Itachi's body. Oh god, what was that? As my body eased itself back to the bed, I was panting heavily. It felt like I would never get oxygen into my lungs. Itachi had got a weird type of smirk on his face and he shoved his fingers inside, hitting that place he hit before. My body reacted the same way, back arch, eyes widen, a moan of pleasure coming out.

Aniki pressed against that spot again and again before he pulled out. I whimpered from the lack of warmth before I felt something else at my entrance. Itachi whispered something about pain but I bardly heard him. I was trying to recover from the earlier exprience. Itachi didn't waste any time though. He shoved his erect member into me, hitting that spot inside of me on first hit.

"Aniki! Ah!"

My hands wrapped themselves around Itachi's body as I pressed my small frame to his. I closed my eyes and moaned as Itachi kept thrusting inside of me. What pleasure! What... an exprience. I never felt anything like this. From the way Itachi was panting in my ear, I'd think that he'd never felt anything like this either. He pressed me harder to his body, panting into my ear as he pushed in and out, in and out. In no time, I got this weird feeling in my stomach and something happened to my body. Itachi's body had the same reaction and I felt this sticky stuff come into my insides. He pulled out making me slightly winch. He laid beside me, panting hard.

I glanced over at aniki before I wrapped my arms around him. I didn't know what this meant but I had this huge urge to be glued to his body. For him to touch me in some type of way. It didn't matter, just as long as he touched me. "Aniki..." I buried my head into his neck, my face flushed. Itachi chuckled and wrapped his arms around him. "Yes?"

"I... I um... love you."

"Good because I love you too Otouto."

* * *

**A/N: Eh well that's my one shot. Hope you liked it. Review!**


	2. I Want, I Need, I Seek :ItaSasu drabble:

**Author's Notes**

God, I'm so tired right now T.T It's five in the morning here and I have yet to go to sleep. I'm so tired. I'm having a restless night it would seem. Oh well. I decided to write this Uchihacest story because I have this crazy idea in my head and for some reason, I feel compelled to write instead of staring at my white celling so yeah. I'm so sorry for the many errors and grammar mistakes you're going to find in this story. I don't feel like sending this to my betas. Besides, they're asleep and I need something to do to past the time by. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story and I hope to god I'll be able to sleep once I get this off my chest.

**WARNING: THIS IS YAOI, BOYXBOY AND HAS INCEST! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THEN DON'T READ.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Just this fanfiction. Thank you**

Itachi: 19

Sasuke: 13

P.S: This is written in Sasuke's Pov

**Author's Note End**

* * *

**I Want, I Need, I Seek.**

**_"Risk! Risk anything! Care no more for the opinions of others, for those voices. Do the hardest thing on earth for you. Act for yourself. Face the trut_h."**

:Katherine MansField:

_Kisa Masaki-san_

* * *

I wait. I wait for the bitter dreams of death and love and petty things to take me into a blissful, yet painful deep sleep. I wait for the disappearance of the small moonlight shinning through the crack in my curtains and for the pale blue painting the walls to disappear. I wait for the sound of crickets to cease and for everything to just... pause and continue to move while I lay still and unmoving. I wait for sleep that just won't come.

I lost track of time after the clock read 2 a.m. . By now, I was long over the fact that I would sleep tonight. No, this would be one of those restless nights that I seemed to have once I hit the age of thirteen. It's sad really. I don't know why my body is rejecting something that I desperately need. After all, I was still in that growing stage of the human body. I needed all the 'beauty' sleep I could get.

But of course to those that weren't me, they would think differently. I was born into a family with good looks and a great personality. What would Uchiha Sasuke know about beauty sleep? Hell, I could probably be an insomniac and still have the body of a god people would say. Honestly, I don't believe that. I happen to think that I look pretty shitty right now and every day for that matter. There was no way I could ever compete with my brother.

Yes. My brother. My beautiful, sexy brother who was a prodigy and walking sex on legs. The man that I've longed to be like and yearn for with this sicken heart of mine. The brother that I constantly dream about fucking the shit out of me and putting my stubborn ass in check. Itachi, my forbidden fruit that I longed to taste and bite.

It seemed that once my body hit puberty, I was like an animal in heat. I constantly craved sex and masturbated at night. Fuck, I was even caught by Naruto, checking him out. I thought the world would end officially when my brother caught me one night. I literally felt my heart stop in my chest and everything froze around me. I could only see him and those... piercing onyx orbs similar to mine on my small frame. It was like hell.

The worse thing about it was that Itachi seemed... amused by the situation. He didn't say anything to me and seemed to trail down my body before he closed my door shut. I finally let out a breath that I seemed to hold inside. Fuck, I felt so fucking hot under those eyes. I came twice that night. Never was I so fucking turned on in my life before.

A small groaned passed my lips and I shifted on the bed, slightly aware of my arousal that slowly started to form at the thought of that night. It wasn't all that long ago. I could probably tell you what Itachi was wearing, the time, the way the moon was, everything. My memory burned that scene into my mind like it was vital and worth keeping.

_'Fuck, I'm so tired right now. I want to sleep.'_ I sat up on my bed, yawning. My hands reached up, rubbing my eyes and I shook my head, wanting the haze and slight dizziness to go away. My bed was super uncomfortable tonight and my body was rejecting sleep. There was no point sitting in a bed that you weren't going to use right? So, reluctantly, I crawled out of bed. I considered reaching for my shirt but shrugged the idea away. My parents were asleep and Itachi had no feelings for me what so ever. After all, I was his _brother._

God, I never knew I could hate a word so much. Everytime I thought, even heard the first three letters of that word, I wanted to kill myself just so I could go to heaven and curse god off for making a boundary that I desperately wanted to cross. Though, I wouldn't even be accepted through the gates. I was a sick and wicked child that was going to hell. After all, it wasn't normal to want to be your brother's bitch.

After having an inner battle with myself, I managed to walk to my door through the darkness of the room. I opened it lightly and walked outside, my eyes automatically going to my brother's room. Why the hell did they put Itachi in the room right across from mine? It made the temptation I felt for him all the more greater. So close, yet so far. It was like we were on different planets.

I shook my head of all the bad thoughts and turned, walking downstairs and into the kitchen. I hesitated at first but opened the fridge, my eyes going close for a second as they met bright lights. Once they adjusted to the new surrounding, I reached out for a bottle of water, closing the door. I opened the top on my way to the living room, popping down on the end of the couch. I placed the top to my mouth, drinking the cool liquid as I turned the television on.

A small light lit up the dark room and I lazily flipped through the channels, wanting to find something to watch. There wasn't usually anything 'interesting' on at a time like this. Just a bunch of porn with women and music that was filled with porn as well. If I wanted something like that, I might as well sneak into my parents room and watch them go at it.

A hint of amusement crossed my face and I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at the thought. Though, it was highly disgusting since it was my parents, it amused me greatly to know that I, the Ice Prince, could come up with something like that. I would expect such behavior from Naruto of all people.

_'Eh, here's something.'_ I finally stopped on one of the channels, finding some interest in it. It was Nick at Night and Home Improvement was on. I wasn't usually into comedy shows but it was better then watching some girl kiss and, or, make out with another girl. I slumped back on the arm rest of the couch, my hands resting on my stomach.

This was a normal position for me. Laying on the couch as if I had nothing better to do. Mother would always throw a fit. Being that I was so 'young', there was _always_ something for me to do. Even though that was probably true, I don't think wanting to do your brother all day long was a 'sport' or something she would appreciate very much. _'I would though.'_

My eyelids slowly slid down as I thought about my brother some more for what seemed like the millionth time that night. I thought about his strong hands around my small body, his hair tickling my cheek. I thought about his adult, male scent filling my senses, trying me wild. I even thought about his taste and the expression he made when someone was touching him the way he wanted to be touched.

By the time I managed to get myself out of the light daze I fell into, my hands found themselves in my boxers. Like a mind of their own, they wrapped around my shaft, tempting the growing bulge behind the material. My breath hitched slightly and I tilted my head back, not even caring about the laughter that was coming from the television or the fact that I was in the living room where my parents could catch me any time they wanted. No, I didn't have a care in the world.

Instead, I entered my own world where Itachi and I were lovers and incest was allowed, fuck, encouraged even. Where he didn't see me as his bratty little brother but as a man worthy of his time.

There he was, sweating and panting on top of me. Our bodies were flushed from exertions and rough movement. I could picture the smirk that would be tugging at his lips as I begged for him to touch me again and again and again. I imagined his hands slowly sliding down my body, teasing me a bit before they finally grasped their prize possession that belonged only to him.

Another gasp passed through my lips and I tighten my grip on my full hard on. I gave a few strokes, as if this was coming from Itachi. My back arched ever so slightly as my cheeks turned a reddish color. The name... the name of the one I so desperately wanted slipped out my demon lips without a second thought.

"I-itachi..."

"Well... what do we have here..."

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOooOoOooO**

My body froze. Everything inside of me froze once those words slipped out of the mouth of the person I was masturbating to. My eyelids slowly, fearfully, slid upwards, looking upon the dark figured that was my brother. My breath hitched and I was stunned. Completely and utterly, stunned.

Itachi leaned against the wall next to the stairs. His eyes were unreadable as he glazed at my figured, arms across that smooth, _naked _chest. For a while, everything was silent between us. The only sounds you could hear was the sounds of my racing heartbeat. I continued to stare at my brother, no words coming out my lips. He continued to do the same, nothing slipping passed those beautiful, sexy, thin lips either.

Finally, after god knows how long, I broke the silence between us. I pulled my hands out of my boxers, quickly crawling off the couch before I stormed passed him. "I have to get to sleep. School is tomorrow." I muttered, wanting to just fall in a ditch right now. God, please, take me away, I begged to forces unseen. I wanted to disappear right now.

Sadly enough, before my wish was granted or could be granted, Itachi stopped me. He grabbed me by the wrist, effectively holding me there. My eyes widen lightly and I wanted to scream, wanted to alert my parents so I wouldn't have to deal with my brother but my heart betrayed me. "I really-"

"I was watching you, Sasuke. I saw everything..." Itachi whispered, making my heart skip a beat. I closed my eyes tightly together before I gave one forceful tug that he wasn't expecting, freeing myself away from him. The first reaction that ran through my mind right now was to run. Run and hide from this situation I put myself into it.

I could probably say I made it up four steps before my body painfully met with five steps. I groaned lightly as I heard a small snap somewhere around my body. I was pretty sure I broke a bone somewhere. Though this all went away as a strong body pressed against my back. Hot breaths were hitting my ear, causing me to shiver and groan in pleasure. God, this was wrong. So very wrong. Itachi needed to stop. He needed to stop before I sent him to the hell dimension I was sure to go to.

"Don't run from me, otouto." Itachi whispered against my ear. I shook my head, a small grunt coming out as I struggled against him. I was met with a kick in the side and my hands shoved above my head. "Itachi! Stop this! Get away from me!" I whispered angrily. I wanted to raise my voice higher so our parents would wake up and find their older son molesting their child but I knew, just knew, that I would be punished beyond reason.

"Why should I? You want this..." Itachi tightened his grip on my pinned hands and leaned down, placing soft kisses on my back. I couldn't help but moaned and arched into his touch. The touch I've been craving since forever. "See? You. Want. This." Itachi whispered once his lips were away from my skin. God, it was so hot. SO very hot. I felt like I was being burned alive.

"Ah... aniki..." My head lightly lifted up and I glanced up at the top stairs. If I could get away and get to my room, I would be safe. I could lock myself up there and just scream for help from our parents. I would be a coward and Itachi would never want anything to do with me but I wanted to risk it. I didn't want to cause my brother so much harm and pain. No, I loved him way too much for that.

As if sensing my forming plan, Itachi gripped my hair tightly. I cried out in pain as he forced my head back, revealing my pale throat. His tongue came out, licking lightly over the side of it before he whispered against my ear. "Be a good boy and I won't hurt you. Besides, it's pointless. You're not going anywhere I don't want you to go." There was a hint of possessiveness and danger to his tone of voice, I knew that he wasn't lying.

Of course, it wouldn't really matter if he did carry out that planned. I was a masochist. I found that out the hard/pleasurable way.

After my body stilled underneath him, he released the patch of hair he had in his grip. I felt a small ting of pain and knew that some of my hair came out from Itachi's hold. I didn't care though. I would play nice just for my aniki.

Itachi released my pinned hands, pulling away from me so he could turned me around. I gasped lightly once my eyes met with similar ones, only these were more intense and burning. It was as if Itachi was seeing right into the depths of my soul, reading all of my emotions like an open book.

"I knew this would happen. It was only a matter of time but I told myself I would have to be patient and allow you to make the first move. Now that you have, I'm not letting you go." Itachi pressed his forehead against mine. I was confused by his words. First move? First move for what? I haven't done anything to him, nor do I plan on doing it. I wanted to find out what he was babbling about but my mouth was covered by lips.

_'Oh god.'_ My eyes widen drastically as Itachi kissed me. My thoughts rushed out of my head and all I could think about was the fact that my brother, my flesh and blood brother was kissing me. Was this a dream? Did I pass out on the couch? Or maybe when my body connected with the stairs. Something had to go wrong for Itachi, of all people, Itachi to be kissing a person like me.

Tears slowly began to build up in my eyes and my free hands quickly pressed into Itachi's chest, pounding into it. I forced my brother away as hot tears ran down my cheek. "This is wrong! This is wrong, aniki. You're my brother..." I knew that I was probably being weak right now but I didn't care. I never felt so much pain in my life before. It was like my heart was breaking in two.

Itachi frowned lightly and his hands came up to my cheek. "Shh, it's alright, Sasuke. You don't have to cry."

"But I... I do because I... I love you..." I admitted. I brought my hands up to the hands on my cheek, holding them tightly. I sobbed even more. "I love you niisan. More then a brother should. I crave you.. need you... want you. I'm going to hell for these feelings. I don't want you to have the same fate as me. No, please... please stop..." Honestly, I didn't have the will power to push Itachi away from me. I wasn't strong enough to do such a thing.

I could feel a hard glaze on my figure before something wet licked at my cheek, making the salty tears disappear. It was futile, however, because more replaced the ones that Itachi licked away. My brother ceased his touch, a small sigh coming out his lips before he picked me up, carrying me in his arms. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck as I buried my head into his chest, crying into the strong embrace. Why was I born defected? Why was I born with these horrible feelings for my brother? This would surely become the death of me one of these days.

I heard the opening of a door from the sound of my deep breathing. There was some movement before my back met with something soft. My hands came up to my face, covering my eyes as I continued to empty them, leaving nothing left. There was another movement and the weight of the bed increased before soft hands were placed on top of my own. "Look at me." A voice whispered. I knew it belonged to my brother. "Look at me, Sasuke."

Despite the fact that I most likely looked like crap right now, I complied with my brother's wish. I slowly pulled my hands away from my face before my puffy eyes glanced up at the one I loved. They widen.

Itachi looked at me like a normal boy. His eyes were soft and gentle and was as if he was looking down at someone precious. He didn't have a disgusted look on his face. No, it was an accepting kind of look. Like it was normal for me to be madly in love with my older brother. "Sasuke... I'm already going to hell. I loved you ever since I laid eyes on you." A gasp came out. "I've always been in love with you. God, I can't stop thinking about you. You're the shinning light in my dark world."

My right hand came up, stroking lightly on Itachi's face. I could feel my heart pound hard against my chest. "W-why?" I managed to get out. God, my voice sounded so horrible right now. It was like I had the flu.

Itachi nuzzled into my hand, his eyes disappearing behind eyelids. "I wanted to protect you. I wanted to keep you pure, Sasuke. That's why I didn't say anything to you at first. I didn't want to taint someone so bright and innocent."

"Aniki."

"But now I know. I know that you feel the same way about me. We can burn together in our sins." Itachi opened his eyes, giving me an intense glaze. "Now that I know you're okay with this, tonight, I will make you mine. You won't be able to run from me anymore, Sasuke. The minute I found you and my name slipped out of your mouth... you sealed the deal."

I quickly shook my head before I reached up, pressing out lips together in a small kiss. I parted after a second. "I wouldn't dream of it, Itachi. I can't go on, living a lie. I have to have you with me."

_'To death, do we part. I want to live a life of sin..._

_with you...'_

_**Owari**_

* * *

_Okay, it's 7 a.m in the morning and I'm about to like... pass out in front of my laptop right now. I was going to post a lemon with this story but the way it was going, it was going to turn out to be a graphic one and I don't think I should post that on such a site. Anyways, I hope you like this little drabble I wrote. If time forbids when I wake up, I might continued the idea and make another one shot based off of something like this. Who knows. I hope you like it and sorry about the bad grammer and mistakes! Love ya!_

:Kisa Masaki-san:


End file.
